A service-oriented architecture (SOA) provides a paradigm that allows for services to be defined, where the services can be reused for various purposes. The SOA can include service providers and service consumers. A service provider provides a service that can be accessed by a service consumer. Services are made available by service providers over a network to allow service consumers to combine the services and use such combined services for various purposes.